Masquerade
by booksanddisney
Summary: When Elli Cecapock arranged a masquerade and went all out to make it perfect, she wasn't expecting her and her guests to get kidnapped by an elusive killer. Now everyone will have to team up together to escape. With secrets revealed and mysteries to be solved the kidnapped victims have to move fast and solve a mystery that their parents left behind, if only they knew who they were


**Hey everyone,**

**This is my first story in the clue category and I just wanted to see what everyone thinks! So here is the way this story will look. During the chapter there will be information and the actual story, at the bottom in bold will be a mystery for the chapter! The mystery answer might be stated depending on how important the mystery was to the story! Some of the wont be truly revealed until the end of the story! The next chapter will only be posted if someone gets the mystery right! So make sure you put in your guesses! So without further ado, the first chapter!**

Invites and Popular mixed with not-so-popular people

Elli POV

I couldn't believe it! I finally had permission to host a masquerade party! I had already picked out the perfect six guests! I also decided the theme would be clue! I had everyone playing different people! It would be so awesome! Of course I did make a few rules:

No one can know whether or not you were invited!

You can't say your real name at the party, you will be called whoever you are playing

You can't tell anyone who you are playing

You have to be wearing the character's colour and try to act like them

Yeah I know what you're thinking I will know who everyone is, but actually I just drew the characters names from a hat put them in an envelope with one of my guests names on it and sealed the envelope, so I will know only who was invited but not who is who! Anyway here is my guest list:

Jaclyn Regen Jackson Durmast Dan Wehit Tori Lump Kassa Carlets Reegi Dydob

Of course I, Elli Cecapok, will be there as well. I had my invitations in my hand and my school bag over my shoulder ready to hand out some invites to what could surely be the most epic party of the year.

-Time Skip-

It was lunch and the Ideal time to hand out the invites I hadn't already handed out! I only had to give out Tori's, Kassa's, and Reegi's. I was just walking out of Math class when I saw Tori, he was really the nerd of the school so you might be wondering why I am inviting him, but I will let you figure that out!

"Hi Tori!" I shouted at him. He looked over at me and walked over.

"What is this? Why would the great Elli Cecapok, the girl that basically rules this school, be talking to an unworthy nerd like me?" He told me when he approached. He had Dark brown hair and tanned skin, as well as beautiful Hazel eyes, wait did I just call his eyes beautiful. I really have to get my feelings under control, the school wants me to date Jackson or Dan, not the, as Tori put it, unworthy nerd. If I were to start dating Tori I would lose all my hard earned popularity, besides he is probably already dating Kassa, they do everything together!

"You are not unworthy seeing as I am talking to you right now!" I told him, "Anyways you are invited to my Clue masquerade ball, make sure you wear a mask, you can't let anyone know you are invited or who you are playing! I don't even know! Everyone will be revealed at the end of the party, no sooner, got it!" He nodded. "Good I will see you there!" I waved goodbye to him and left him standing there open mouthed and holding an invitation.

Now I had to find Kassa, and Reegi.

I saw Kassa sitting alone at a table reading a book in the cafeteria. Kassa had just transferred to my school this year, and she immediately became friends with Tori which didn't help her popularity. She became a nerd to the eyes of the other students and they all ignored her, but I thought she could be cool but she clearly didn't express any need to become popular. I tried to hang out with her every once in a while, we were often partners in drama and music, but as I said before she spends almost all her time with Tori!

She got some of the best grades in the school, but she was a really good singer! She was also an amazing actress! But the main reason she could be popular was she was easily one of the prettiest people in the school! She had long extremely straight light brown hair as well as crystal blue eyes! Her skin was nicely tanned and just about flawless! She was tall and slim and looked good, wait I take that back, GREAT, in just about any colour!

I was kind of worried about inviting her to my party, seeing as some of my closer POPULAR friends weren't invited and Kassa wasn't very popular, but I knew her acting skills would make the party so much more fun because she wouldn't let anyone know who she was! My only real worry would be someone would recognize her, seeing as no one else in the school had her eye colour, and I knew she wouldn't change her look just for the party! Either way I still chose to invite her and there was no time to change it now!

"Hey Kassa!" I greeted her when I got to her table. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Elli, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at your usual table waiting for Reegi and Jaclyn!" I knew what she meant, Reegi and Jaclyn were my best friends and I spent almost every minute with them, kind of like Kassa and Tori, except the school didn't think the three of us were dating, that would just be weird!

"Yeah I probably will, but I needed to give you this!" I gave her the invitation and explained the rules to her.

"Thanks Elli, your party sounds really fun, I will be there!"

"Great!" I was about to leave when I couldn't resist asking, "Are you and Tori dating?"

As soon as the question left my lips, she jumped up in surprise!

"No! Why would you think that? Tori and I are just friends nothing more, besides I like," She clearly was about to say a name, but she bit her lip and glanced over at another table. She quickly shifted her gaze back to me, "Someone else!" She finished her previous sentence. She gathered up her book, "Now I have to go! Tori is meeting me outside for lunch," she stared hard at me, so hard I could almost feel her eyes staring into my soul, "And no it is not a date!" With that she stomped off.

I know I just got one of my sort-of friends mad, but I couldn't help but be happy that Tori was single! And Kassa didn't realize but I saw that the table she looked at was the popular boy table, and the only guys sitting there were Jackson and Dan! I was still trying to figure out which one of the two she liked! I personally hoped it was Dan, they would make a cute couple, even though I knew it was probably Jackson! Kassa was smart enough to not fall for Dan, seeing as he is the most popular guy at the school and she was probably the lowest on the popularity ladder! But I might have a little bit of a crush on Tori so the two cases wouldn't be that different.

Either way when I got to the popular girl table, I saw Reegi was sitting there drawing in a notebook! I wasn't surprised Reegi was an amazing artist and all she did was draw! She didn't like anyone but I knew she was 100% in LOVE with her new set of pencil crayons!

I sat down beside her and got out a notebook of my own and quickly wrote out the rules for my party and the words _Can you come?_ And put her invite on it and slipped it over to her. I did this because my friends would be here soon and knowing me and Reegi if we started talking about it we wouldn't stop and I didn't want to risk anyone finding out she was invited even if it was pretty obvious that she would be! She read over the page and looked over to me.

"I'll be there!" She whispered to me.

Just then we saw Jaclyn walk into the cafeteria and Jackson waved at her! Those two obviously liked each other, but they were too scared to admit it! I don't get why though it wasn't like how I liked Tori or even the possibility of Kassa liking Dan or Jackson for that matter, the school expected them to get together! I would have to lecture Jaclyn again to get her to move on from waving to actually talking! Yeah that's right they hadn't even talked to each other yet! I know they are weird! Well I would talk to her later, right now I want to eat!

-Time Skip-I ran home to see who I got. I took the last name in my folder, the only one I didn't pull out and give to someone else! This person, chosen by random, would be my persona for one night!

I took a deep breath and looked at my character!

I soon as I saw it the only thought going through my head was that this party was going to be epic!

**MYSTERY: WHAT WILL THE COUPLES BE IN THIS STORY?**

**So there is the first chapter! I tried to make it long I hope you like it! I think I made it pretty clear on what the couples will be! I just kept a few up in the air but if you go through a simple process of elimination it should be pretty easy to understand and figure out! Oh and just to tell you one person will be left out of the couples because of the story I have planned for her! You don't have to guess who she will end up with, because she won't end up with anyone! Hope you enjoyed it and remember the next chapter won't be up until someone gets the right answer! Can't wait to see what you guys think the couples will be from the minimal information you have! Good luck!**

**Number1percyjacksonannabethfan **


End file.
